Celebration of a Sunflower
by blossomdreams
Summary: Hinata's birthdays started out as something she dreaded, but in time it became something she looked forward to.


Hello everyone! I'm so glad I was able to get this in on time for Hinata's birthday! Woo! I swear I don't think I've ever written so much before! Not to worry _Tis the Season_ will update soon once I finally get some time to sit down and write it. We have a few more chapters left because I have something planned at the end for each couple, so I hope that plans out the way I want it to. Alright enough babbling let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>At one time in Hinata's life she could count the good birthdays she's had on one hand. Whenever her birthday rolled around it seemed that something bad would happen. Every year at the compound they tested her skills to see if she would live up to be the next in line to take over the clan. Every year she didn't pass her father or the elder's test so she always returned to her room and spent the night with tears in her eyes. After her father disowned her, her birthday was a time for the gossip in the house to increase. The elders couldn't resist noting how every year Hinata grew older, she became weaker.<p>

While Hinata thought she became stronger it grew harder to ignore the elder's comments. Hanabi did wish her a happy birthday, but they couldn't spend it together due to her intense training. At the time Neji didn't hide his contempt that she made it another year to shame the clan. The one thing that gave her some joy was the cake her maid, Masami, made along with the card Ko always seemed to get. Well, watching Naruto was another thing that bought her some joy on her birthday, if she could catch him. Every year Hinata wished to have a birthday where she didn't cry at the end of the night.

Her wish started to come true when she joined Team 8. The first time her birthday rolled around Hinata didn't tell them. They weren't very close yet so she didn't want to trouble them with the mention of her birthday. On her birthday they returned from a mission that could have gone better, Hinata wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse in bed. At least she didn't have to hear the elders' comments about her. Hinata was ready to go home when Kiba pretty much dragged her to the Korean barbeque. Since Shino didn't stop him, Hinata went along with him, ready to find an excuse to leave when she saw Kurenai at the table with a small cake.

It was the first time someone got a cake for her that wasn't her maid. Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei didn't make a fuss or get mad that they had to do something for her birthday. Hinata didn't have the heart to make up an excuse and leave, not after they went to so much trouble for her. That night she dropped in her bed with a smile on her face as her team's cards joined the one from Hanabi, Ko, and Masami.

The year after Hinata hit a bump. It was after her defeat by Neji in the chunin exams where she couldn't even run without her chest hurting. The elders wasted no time commenting on how weak she was that she could have died. At least watching Naruto defeat Neji in his match gave her some joy that she liked to visit unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop the thoughts that circled her mind. Hinata didn't want to get up when Neji visited her. She worried that he would finish the job when he insisted she go to the gate. Hinata almost declined, but she didn't want to anger Neji any further so she followed him.

When she arrived at the gate she saw her team at the gate with a cake box in Kurenai-sensei's hands. Hinata looked over to Neji who had a slight grin on his face. Neji explained that he figured that would be a good birthday present from him to make up for the birthdays that he always missed. Hinata didn't know what to say. She remembered thanking Neji many times before she left with her team to celebrate her birthday.

Each year Hinata started to slowly enjoy her birthdays. She didn't see them as something bad anymore. If they had a bad mission that happened to be on the same day as her birthday Kiba and Shino tried very hard to make sure the rest of her day was fine. Kurenai treated her to a cake, cinnamon rolls, or a day at the hot springs. As she grew closer to the other kunoichis they started to join Kiba and Shino at the restaurant. Over time Neji joined them too along with the other Konoha 12. Kurenai-sensei was always in another booth, but she stayed close by. Of course, she wished Naruto could join, but he always busy or away when her birthday rolled around. Then one year after they did a mission together Naruto joined them.

Hinata thought she was dreaming. It had to be for Naruto to be there for her birthday. She almost couldn't believe it. Naruto was there at the restaurant wishing her a happy birthday with her team. She didn't think a person should have so much happiness. Well, she didn't think she deserved so much happiness. That year her cheeks hurt so much from smiling. Of course, it wasn't long before it came crashing down.

The year she turned seventeen was the year the Pain invasion happened. It was the year the war happened. It was the year she lost Neji because she wasn't strong enough. That year she visited Neji's grave as the cold air whipped against her face while tears rolled down her cheeks. Hinata didn't think she deserved to celebrate her birthday, not when Neji couldn't celebrate anything anymore. That year Kiba and Shino didn't drag her to a restaurant and Kurenai-sensei didn't invite her to the hot springs. It was Naruto who invited her out for ramen. Naruto gently took her hand and led her away from Neji's grave. Hinata spent most of her birthday in tears, but the warmth of Naruto's hand along with the ramen he treated her to and being surrounded by their friends helped dry her tears.

Hinata wasn't up to celebrating her birthday after that. However, with Naruto's help her feelings changed again. She didn't think any birthday could top the one when she woke up to Naruto's arm around her waist and her wedding band around her finger. Until, the one birthday she felt two little bodies that tried to wake her up.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Bolt yelled.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Himawari giggled.

Hinata woke up when she heard their footsteps, but pretended to stay sleeping. She found it funny the ways her children tried to wake her up.

"Come on guys, let your mom sleep in a little while longer." Naruto said as he walked into the room holding a tray.

Hinata made a show of waking up slowly as she sat up in bed and found her arms full of her children.

"Happy Birthday mommy!" Bolt and Himawari yelled.

Hinata smiled as she kissed their cheeks. "Thank you so much. What do you have for me?"

Himawari smiled and clapped her hands. "Daddy made breakfast!"

Bolt smirked and pointed to his chest. "We helped-ttebasa!"

Naruto chuckled as he placed the tray on her lap. "Well, we left to get cinnamon rolls this morning and they helped with the juice and flowers too."

"Don't forget the card daddy!" Himawari said.

"Of course not sweetie!" Naruto gave his daughter a smile before he turned to Hinata. He gave her a gentle smile as he leaned towards her ear. "Happy Birthday hime. I'm so happy I get to see your smiling face day and night." He kissed her cheek as he sat back and took her hand.

Hinata squeezed his hand as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She never imagined there would be a time in her life where she would have so many wonderful birthdays she wouldn't be able to count them on one hand. Now she had photo albums filled of wonderful memories and empty pages for the future ones to come.

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. Hinata smiled in the kiss as Himawari giggled and Bolt made a sound of disgust, but she couldn't think of a better way to celebrate her birthday.

* * *

><p>This family will be the end of my fingers I swear. I can't stop writing about them. Hope everyone is having a good day, until next time see you!<p> 


End file.
